Am I Forgetting Something?
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Jo and Logan have a talk. Some interesting points of conversation are tossed around. They try to work out problems between them that are caused by unseen circumstances. Sequel to my other Big Time Rush fics, go to my profile to reach them, titles inside.


Am I Forgetting Something?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: No ownership of any kind of Big Time Rush the TV Show, or the boys, as that is slavery and looked down upon in this country. Sequel to All About The Jamesimins, which in turn was a sequel to The First Month Is A Little Less Difficult, which was the sequel to The First Night Is Never The Hardest. Read those first, there are continuity references that you otherwise will not get.  
**_

Jo was ready for Logan tonight, after learning her lesson with James. She got on the computer, brought up FaceTalk, and was ready to go.

"Hey, Logan."

"Hey, Jo. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are things over there?"

"Good." There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, maybe we should of thought of things to talk about." Jo said lightening the mood.

"Well, how is shooting going?"

"Great, today we just finished this big action scene that we've been filming off and on for a few days now."

"Cool."

"How's the band?"

"Oh, we're fine."

"Why aren't you saying much.?" Jo asked getting annoyed.

"No reason." Logan said shiftily.

"Are you sure, you're acting weird."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Ha! So, why?"

"I'm not."

"Logan."

"Fine, I guess that I just don't have anything interesting to talk about that you haven't been told by Kendall, or James." Logan confessed.

"Well then, just give me your side of the story." Jo told him

"But, I don't really have a side of the story." Logan tried to explain his way out of this conversation.

"Yes you do." Logan didn't say anything. "Fine, how's Camille?" Jo asked.

"Oh, she's doing well, she's missed you, but all of us have, so." Logan explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're purposely not saying much?" Jo asked.

"Because, you are paranoid?" Logan joked.

"Okay, fine, well, I guess, huh, I feel like I need to remember something." Jo said. Logan's eyes widened. Jo noticed this. "Logan, do you know what I'm supposed to remember?" She asked.

"No, there's nothing you should remember because if you had forgotten it then it obviously isn't important enough for you to remember." Logan said really fast.

"Oh, well, I guess it's nothing. So anyways, can you tell me a little more about Camille?" Jo asked.

"Fine, she misses you too, and I think that we're getting better at things."

"Relationship?"

"Yeah." Logan sighed. "We're off right now, but who knows?"

"So, anything else happen?"

"Well, yeah, but Kendall always tells you everything, and unfortunately for me, you aren't asleep today." Logan explained.

"Well, I don't think James feels he was lucky."

"He said that the most fun he had yesterday was thinking of random things to say when he snapped you out of your nap." Logan said bluntly.

"Wow, that's strangely sad." Jo replied.

"Not really, yesterday was pretty boring, except for, nah, that was boring too." Logan said trying to change the subject.

"What?" Jo was interested.

"Nothing you would be able to understand." Logan said trying to get away.

"Just tell me." Jo begged.

"I really don't think you'd want to hear about it."

"Logan!" Jo exclaimed.

"I'll tell you next time."

"I don't know if I'll want to talk to you again after the way you've been keeping secrets from me." Jo said in her best fake offended voice.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you." Logan stressed.

"Fine. I'm never speaking to you again!" Jo exclaimed turning her head to the side.

"Jo! Come on! When you learn why I'm not saying much, you'll thank me!" Logan said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Ha! Got you to speak to me!"

"Oh, you knew that was an act."

"Yeah, but still I think it will be better if I tell you later."

"Fine, now what else is there to talk about?" Jo asked.

"I don't know, Kendall got a bunch of time, James got a free show, and I get an interrogation. I don't see anything to talk about." Logan said.

"Wait, just exactly _how long_ was the 'free show' anyways?"

"He said it started about halfway through the talking." Logan said.

"Really? That long?"

"Yeah, he says he figured he knew who you were thinking of, and it wasn't him."

"Well, halfway through, I wasn't really thinking of anyone." Jo lied remembering that weird dream.

"Oh, so it was a _thing_?" Logan asked.

"No! Nothing like that! It involved sheep." Jo said sheepishly. _**I'm so sorry for that pun.**_

"Wow! So all Kendall has to do is wear a sheep mask and you go easy." Logan said.

"No, there's a lot of sheep in New Zealand." Jo defended.

"Yeah, I know, about 20 for every person." Logan said. "Let me guess, you looked outside your window, and were surprised when there were more people than sheep in the area."

"Yes, yes I was." Jo lied with conviction.

"So, Kendall?" Logan concluded.

"He was a giant, there was a zebra, and some sheep, I think it was the giant Kendall that did it." Jo said.

"Hmm, I'll have to tell him that. You want him to be a giant. I'll see what I can do to help." Logan joked.

"Ha, ha, you're not smart enough to build a matter size changer."

"You could just call it a growth ray, but I'll also need to add a shrinking setting so I can return anyone to normal." Logan was gonna run with this as far as he could.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get my comb and work on my hair, you don't mind, do you?"

"Nah." Jo went over to her suitcase to get her comb and she read the writing she put her first day in New Zealand. She walked back to the computer. "Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?" He asked not knowing where this was going.

"Why did you think that Camille and I would make out?" Jo asked. Logan just looked at her like a deer to headlights.

"Bye Jo!" He quickly turned off FaceTalk and Jo just sat back.

"Well, that was fun." She got in her bed and went to sleep.

_**So, did you like it? Review.** _Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know, I don't think anyone's going to read this story. You have Friendship as one of the tags, nobody reads friendship stories, they only like Romance, Horror, or Sex. _**Sex isn't a category.**_No, but the ratings help. _**Well, yeah, but still, I'm writing this for me, I don't care if anyone reads it, I made a promise to me, and I shall keep it.** _Oh, so that's why you've deleted two stories so far. _**Not even I read them again, and I ran out of ideas for them.**_So, when you run out of ideas for these, you're going to delete them. _**No. I ran out of ideas for those stories because I was just leaving my 'anything goes' phase that 'The Science Fair' and 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2' fell into.**_Funny, those are your most viewed fics. _**Yeah, I know, but I guess I still like the way they turned out, it reminds me that everyone has to start somewhere.**_And you started with Disney and moved to Nickelodeon. _**Yep, I still need to finish 'No Ordinary Kids' and then I'll be done with Disney until 'Phil Of The Future' fic time.**_Ok, review people, before he goes on forever about plans he'll never do.


End file.
